1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a display position determination method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional chat application, comments are displayed, for example, in a single row or in two rows in which the comments of the user is displayed on a right side whereas the comments of the counterpart is displayed on the left side.
Conventionally, there is a text chat system that expands the ability of expressing a speaker's emotions and intentions to enable smooth communication in a network. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-203227 describes a text chat system that depicts the remarks of each speaker using different colors when showing the remarks on a display, so that the remarks of each speaker can easily be distinguished.
Further, chat applications are used for a question and answer session during a conference or a presentation. During the question and answer session where there are many participants in the conference or the presentation, the meaning of a remark of a speaker may differ depending on the role of the speaker (e.g., participant, presenter, moderator).